Do Not Fail The Council
by SheikWolfXtm
Summary: Jeff, Masky, and Korbyn must stop Zalgo from destroying all man kind and all the Creepypasta's! along with her love for Masky, Korbyn must find her true power and use it against Zalgo and his army before its to late. Masky X Korbyn
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys! It's been a while. Anyway, I love The Seer and since at the outro of episode 3, Korbyn said that her and Jeff where not getting together, so I love Masky and Korbyn and I wanted to make a 5 to 7 chapter fanfic about them! Here it is!

Masky"s POV

"Don't you need to do something with that key?" I asked the red head Seer. She looked at the key with a worried face. "Yeah, right. I have a sinking feeling… that this key is going to lead to a LOT more trouble." She said. Her face was turning pale. Jeff came out of the kitchen once more. With a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. Scarecrow looked at him with a look that none of us thought was pleasant. Slender Man appeared in front of us. Still, scaring Korbyn a bit. I walked over to him so the telepathy could work. "Korbyn child, I see you found the key. Now listen closely child, that key is our most sacred treasure, whatever you do, DO NOT give that key to anyone! If you do, there is a good chance that the end is near. Child, please, go with Masky and Jeff into the forest. There you will find a gate. Enter the gate into a part of the woods where you will find a friend of ours waiting. Be careful child." He said. Then he left. "Wait, I'm supposed to wander around the woods with these two clowns!" Jeff said. "Oh come on Jeff! Knock it off! Look, the sooner we get through this, the sooner you can be back home sitting on your lazy ass!" Korbyn said. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Fine! Let's go!" Jeff yelled and walked out the door. "Well Korbyn, I hope you are ready for this." I said. Then, we left.

Korbyn"s POV

I walked by Masky with Jeff in front of us. "Hey Masky!" Jeff yelled in front of us. "What is it Jeff?" he said shyly. We didn't see Jeff. Where did he go? "Jeff? Jeff! JEFF!?" we both yelled. Then Jeff hit Masky with a tree branch, knocking Masky to the ground. He face planted hard. "Head's up! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jeff laughed and fell over laughing. That's when I kicked him in the rib and noticed a piece of white plastic lying next to Masky. I gasped. His mask. Before I could do anything Jeff got up and grabbed the mask. Masky lifted one hand up to grab it and also tried to hide his face at the same time. "Aww, you want it so badly? Then show us your face!" Jeff yelled. "Jeff stop!" I yelled and grabbed the mask from his hands. "You're so rude to Masky! Lay off already!" I yelled. "Fine freckles, you and your boyfriend there have fun." He said mockingly and walked off. I handed the mask to Masky. "M- Ms. Seer, p-please turn around." He said. I did and he quickly put the mask back on. "Masky, why do you wear that mask?" I said. He looked at me. "I-I" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Jeff yelled for help. We raced over to find Jeff fighting one of Zalgo's minions. "Fool! You cannot defeat me!" the creature yelled. Then, it looked right at me. "Ah! The Seer!" it said and threw a knife at my leg. Then, Masky pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground and heard a scream. "Why you little!" Jeff yelled and sliced the creature's throat open. He then raced over to me and Masky. His left thigh was cut open and bleeding badly. I took a dare and ripped some of my shirt off and placed in on his injury. He coughed and Jeff was almost crying, so he DID care about Masky. "K-Korbyn…." He said. I took some bandages out of my pocket and wrapped them around his thigh. I was hoping that he wouldn't lose too much blood.

Masky's POV

I woke up to see Korbyn holding a wet rag to my thigh. It burned, but I knew if she didn't do it, it would get infected. I winced at the pain. She calmed me down once in a while. I saw Jeff looking at the ground. He was worried. "Masky, it's done." She said with a worried smile. I stared at her. Her eyes, they were so kind. "Ms. Seer, thank you. She put a hand on my shoulder. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "I don't think you will be able to walk for a couple minutes, so I guess we will have to spend some time here." She said. "Jeff, will you see how much longer it is to the gate?" she said and looked at the pale male. "Sure thing freckles!" he said and walked off. "Masky, why did you do that? I didn't want you getting hurt!" she looked at me. "I-I, well. I didn't want you getting hurt either. And I had to do something!" I said shyly. "She looked at me, and hugged me. I felt like my whole world was free from darkness. I hugged her back. She was the Seer. I was a Proxy, and I think I was in love. She let go of me. And blushed. "S-sorry, I just. Umm," she sputtered. I looked at her. Then I took her hand and put it on my masked cheek, she felt warmth from me blushing. She hugged me again. And I hugged back.

Author's Note

SheikWolfXtm: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kextream: Agh, next time put a little more Jeff in it please Sheikie? OwO

SheikWolfXtm: fine, I will update all my stories ASAP! Till next time! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

Jeff's POV

I hope I find the gate soon. My feet are killing me! BANG! "Ouch!" I said loudly. I banged right into the gate. It was covered in Ivy and spikey plants. It was rusted and old looking. But still, it looked cool. I saw that the gate was cracked a bit so a small child could slip inside. 'I better go tell Korbyn and Masky.' I thought to myself. I ran back and tripped a couple of times because of the roots sticking up out of the ground. I was finally back and saw Korbyn and Masky hugging. I chuckled a bit. "Umm, HELLO!" I yelled the both stopped and looked at me. I could tell Masky was blushing. Korbyn's blush was noticeable. "I found the gate, are you two coming or not?" I said and snickered. Korbyn got up, helping Masky stand. She help him up and helped him walk to the gate. We all walked inside to find a huge garden like plaza with trees growing everywhere. We started to hear music. A tune. We followed it and soon came across a blond haired boy in a green tunic. "Hello BEN." Masky said. The boy put his instrument down and looked at us. Huge red eyes. Blood coming out. "Hello Jeffrey, Hello Masky. Hello Ms. Seer." He said with a grin. Korbyn was a bit shocked. "Hello, BEN, it's nice to meet you." Korbyn said giving a shy smile. BEN got up and looked at Masky. "Did you show them?" he said. Korbyn and I stared at Masky and BEN. "N-No… I just, don't think they would like what they saw." Masky said. BEN put a hand on Masky's shoulder. "Masky, just do it, I promise, they won't think badly. You showed me, I didn't do anything." BEN said. "Wait! You showed BEN your face?!" Korbyn yelled.

Masky's POV

"Y-yes, but now isn't the time for that! BEN, why did Slender Man send us here?" I asked. BEN looked at us. "Zalgo. He is out for The Seer." BEN said with a frown. Korbyn was worried. "Will, will he, kill me?" she asked with a worried face, almost crying. "Only when he gets what he wants from you." BEN said. I put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. "But don't worry, the group and I won't let that happen. Right guys!" I said. Jeff and BEN both agreed. "Now, I must give you something. Here." BEN handed Korbyn a bottle with a pinkish, reddish glow inside it. "That's a healing fairy. Use it wisely Korbyn." BEN said. "Thanks BEN. It was nice meeting you!" Korbyn said. "Same to you Ms. Seer! It was good seeing you to Masky and Jeff!" he said. We thanked him again and left. The gate closed behind us.

Korbyn's POV

We walked back to the house where Hoodie, Slender Man and Scarecrow were waiting. I gave the jar to Masky. He placed it in the kitchen. "Korbyn child! I see you have the fairy! Thank God BEN remembered to give it to you!" Slender Man said. "Masky had an injury on the way, Mr. Slender, but he was trying to protect me." I said to the tall man. "Masky, he did this for you? Why, what a caring Proxy, I knew I choose the right one. Now I must attend a meeting, until next time. Goodbye." He said. Then he left. Hoodie walked into the kitchen wear Masky was putting away the fairy. I listened to the conversation. "Hoodie, I'm sorry for how I acted. I just, didn't want you to go too far with the situation. Knowing that Korbyn could be listening." I heard him say. "I forgive you Masky, just, take care of yourself ok? Good luck Tim." I heard Hoodie say. "Tim?" I said to myself. Hoodie then walked out of the kitchen and left.

Author's Note

Sorry for such a short chapter guys, but, I will be gladly to make the next one twice as long.

Till next time! Bye!


End file.
